Wireless communications provides users the ability to communicate many types of information using a wide variety of communication techniques ranging from analog communication techniques to wideband CDMA techniques to wireless local area network techniques. Generally, users of wireless communication devices are charged for communication services based on connection time regardless of the amount of information that is communicated or the quality of service provided. For example, a user of a wireless device such as a wireless phone or wireless data terminal is generally charged on a per minute basis whether a voice conversation takes place or whether data is communicated. These per minute charges are also generally independent of the amount of information communicated. As a result, users tend to limit their connection time to reduce charges for the communication session. With advent of wireless networks that support packet data services, the length of a communication session may be difficult to estimate and communication sessions may extend for very long periods of time (e.g., days, weeks, or even longer) depending on the amount of information communicated, packet priority, quality levels, or bandwidth allocated. In addition, the cost of such services may also depend on factors such as the network service provider (e.g., the carrier), roaming charges, use of a private network, number of hops, or security level.
As can be seen, it is extremely difficult for a user of a wireless communication device, and especially for a user operating in a wireless packet data system, to estimate the cost of a communication session and make an informed decision regarding the various options for communicating. For example, a user may wish to send a wireless fax but cannot easily determine whether a non-real-time communication technique using a service which may charge on a per packet basis is more cost effective than sending a wireless fax by a real-time communication technique using a service that charges on a per minute basis. These services may have different quality of several levels making it all the more difficult for users to make an informed choice. Systems that support the Universal Mobile Telephone System (UMTS) standard, for example, may provide communication sessions at several service levels which can correspond with different costs. Although different service levels may be available, a user, however, has no easy way of determining a cost of a communication session prior to initiating the session, and therefore has no way of making an informed decision prior to initiating the communication session.
Current techniques referred to as “advice of charge” provide a user with the accumulated cost of an ongoing communication session. These “advice of charge” techniques are not helpful to users who wish to know the cost of a communication session beforehand, and may wish to choose between alternate communication options that are available.
Thus, there is a need for a method and wireless communication device that beforehand, provides users with the estimated cost of a communication session. There is also a need for a method and wireless communication device that allows a user of a wireless communication device to choose a level of quality for a communication session based on a cost estimate for the communication session. There is also a need for a method and wireless communication device that allows a user to select a lower level of quality for a communication session when a cost estimate for the communication session is too high. There is also a need for a method and wireless communication device that provides a cost estimate for a communication session based on a quality of service level for the communication session. There is also a need for a method and wireless communication device that estimates a content quantity prior to a communication session to provide a user with a cost estimate for the communication session based on the estimated quantity of the information and a desired quality of service level. There is also a need for a method and wireless communication device that allows a user to select between various quality of service levels for a communication session. There is also a need for a method and wireless communication device that allows a user to select between various quality of service levels across various communication networks.